1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning mechanisms, and particularly to a cleaning mechanism used for an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding process, plastic waste is left behind in the molding cavity, so that after molding process, the injection molding machine should be stopped to be cleaned by operators. Because the injection molding machine needs to be started and stopped repeatedly, and the cleaning process is performed manually, a cleaning efficiency is relatively low. In addition, there is a risk of some plastic waste still left behind in the injection molding machine because of operator's carelessness, which causes a relatively low yield of the injection products.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.